Hearts Shattered and Healed
by xXangelsxwingsXx
Summary: Hatori has a broken heart. will he ever get healed? Then Tohru comes along and...chappie 4 ish finally up!
1. Back from the Holidays

Hearts Shattered and Healed  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything except the story format...  
  
Prologue  
  
"So I guess it's over between Kana and me..." Hatori thought sadly. But then his thoughts jumped to Tohru. How come every time he thought of Kana his mind jumped to Tohru? Maybe he was going crazy. Who knows maybe I'm the one who needs help. "I wonder if I'm starting to-" There was a knock on the door. "Speak of the devil." He thought.  
  
"Um Hi Hari. I bought you some candy for Easter!" said Tohru. "Thank you," he said, "Happy Easter to you to." At that he said goodbye and closed the door. He couldn't even look at her. Because if he did he would probably think about her for the whole night.  
  
"Hey Tohru! Me and Hana got you some Easter candy." Said Arisa. "You guys didn't have to...but anyways I got you guys some chocolate to." Said Tohru back. Well, we're back from our 1-week vacation, and everyone seems happy. I spent the vacation at the lake house. Hari was there to. So was Shigure. We had a wonderful time.  
  
"Hello?!" yelled someone. "Wha- I'm here!" Yelped Tohru. "You know you shouldn't stand here like a space cadet. Someone could kidnap you." Said Kyo. "Oh was I?" "Yeah ya were anyways the bell rang 5 minutes ago. We should get to class." "Ok."  
  
A/N: Before you start chucking flames my way because it was short I have a very good excuse.  
  
It's just a prologue! I'll try to write more soon!  
  
Anyways please review! 


	2. Looking for Momiji

Hearts Shattered and Healed  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: NO one can make me say it! Muahahahaha!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-After Class-  
  
"Are you ready to go Miss. Honda?" asked Yuki. "Almost. I just have to get a book from the library." She said. Tohru was on the way to the library when she saw Hatori. "Oh! Hatori! What are you doing here?" she asked. "I...umm..." he was surprised to see her he forgot why he was there. Then it hit him. "I'm here to pick up Momiji." He said. "Oh. Can I help you look for him?" "Sure." Then they began to walk.  
  
To Hatori they were looking for hours. Still no sign of Momiji. 'Were could he be?' he thought. Little did he know Momiji was carefully watching them. He knew that Hari liked Tohru. But he was deep in thought that he forgot where they were. "Oh no! Were could they be?!" he shouted out loud. "Oh, there you are Momiji! We were looking all over for you." Said a familiar voice.  
  
"O...oh Tohru. I was just looking for you." Momiji said. "Well Hatori was looking for you so I think you should go find him." She said. 'Darn!' he thought. "Ok."  
  
-Later-  
  
"Miss. Honda what took you so long?" asked Yuki. "Well on the way to the library, I ran into Hatori and then I helped him look for Momiji...oh no! I forgot to go to the library!" she shrieked. *Sweat drop* Yuki watched her dash through the hall like a maniac.  
  
-At the Library-  
  
"Oh my gosh!!! I completely forgot which book I needed!!!" shrieked Tohru. She was now facing the wall. "Ms. Honda...why don't we just come back tomorrow?" Yuki asked. "Ok..."  
  
-At Shigure's-  
  
"We're back!" said Tohru cheerfully. "What the hell took ya so long?" asked Kyo. "Welcome back!" greeted Shigure. "You don't want to know" she said. "Well we were starving!" complained Kyo. "Get over it you stupid cat." "Make me ya damn rat!!" Then they started fighting...again. Everyone sweat drop.  
  
After what seemed to be an hour or two of seeing them fight Tohru went upstairs. She was sleepy and almost couldn't keep her eyes open. Soon she fell asleep.  
"Tohru, are you awake?" asked a familiar voice. "Mmm" she responded. She did not wanna wake up just yet. But she also couldn't fall asleep. "I'm awake" she said sitting up. "Good. You were sleep walking and you...um...crashed into a large tree." Hatori said. "WHAT? I DID?!" she panicked. "Yes and I was on the way to visit and I noticed you on the floor, bleeding." He explained. Suddenly she fainted. 'Poor girl...' he thought as she slept.  
  
-Later-  
  
"Oh Hatori! So how is she?" asked Yuki. "She'll be fine. I'm bringing her over tomorrow." He answered. "Why tomorrow?" he asked suspiciously. "It's a secret she told me." Hatori answered. They both hung up. "Um Hatori, why can't you take me back today?" she asked. "Because I have to make sure you don't sleep walk again." He lied. The truth was he wanted her to stay longer. "But Hatori, where will you sleep?" she asked. "I don't know...the floor maybe." He answered her. "Hey! Maybe we can share the bed!" she exclaimed. "Alright then." He said. While he took a shower Tohru was thinking. 'Oh yeah! I just had to say, Lets sleep on the same bed! Or something like that. Her and her big mouth.' She thought.  
  
It was very awkward indeed. They both got in bed and fell asleep. Well actually Hatori didn't he wanted to make sure she wouldn't sleep walk again. But surely enough he fell asleep. The next day was very hot. Tohru woke up first. But then she realized that she was at Hatori's house. So she got up and got dressed. Then Hatori woke up. "Good morning!" she said cheerfully. "Good morning." He replied. "So did you sleep well?" "Yes I did." Well I guess I'll take you home then." He said. "Okay." 


	3. Sunny Day

Hearts Shattered and Healed 

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything... Now I'm sad. T-T

Hope this chappie is long enough!!!

It was a nice day today. The sun was shinning and there was a nice breeze. And Tohru walked into a pole. "Ouch!" she cried. "Hey Tohru!" called Uo. "Are you ok?" "Yeah sure I am!" Tohru said cheerfully. "Ok. That's not true. Ice...I need ice..." and she wandered in search of ice. Suddenly the Prince Yuki Fan club appeared. "L-O-V-E We love Yuki, Yuki, Yuki! Lalalalalalalalalala, lalalalalalalalalala!" They cheered. "What's the matter Miss. Tohru" Minami said. "Did Yuki push you into a pole or somthin? Hahahahaha!" But Tohru was gone before they could insult her.

"She should really watch were she goes." Kyo said. "You should look who's talking. You can't even walk down a path without tripping." Yuki retorted. "I'm gonna mop that pretty boy face of yours!" Kyo screamed. And once again they started to fight. --;

-Later-

"Tohru!" someone called. Tohru looked the way she heard the voice. It was Uo. "Hello." said Tohru. "Your forehead is red..." said Hana. "Oh this?" asked Tohru, "I just ran into a pole...but I'm fine!" sweat drop They suddenly hear the bell ring. "Well let's get to class." "Alright!"

-After Class-

"Hey Tohru, can we talk?" Momiji asked. "Ahhhhh!" Tohru screamed. "What's the matter?" he asked. "Oh nothing...you just caught me by surprise!" she said breathing heavily. They sat under the tree. There was an awkward silence, then the silence was broken. "Hey Tohru, can I ask you something?" he asked. "Sure" "Answer honestly ok?" "Umm...Ok?" "Tohru, how do you feel about Hari?" he asked. Tohru froze. "Should she tell him?" she thought. "I gotta go to the library" she suddenly said heart beating fast.

Tohru didn't go to the library. She went home. She was silent the whole time. "Is something wrong Miss. Honda?" Yuki asked. "Huh? What do you mean?" "Well you've been quiet. Something on your mind?" "Uhh...nope???" "Just checking." Kyo started to stare. He loved Tohru. So did Yuki. He knew that. One day they will confess and she will have to pick. Kyo wondered who. He knew she liked someone but who? IS there someone else? Kyo wondered about this.

BAM!!!

"Youch!!!" Kyo shouted. "Stupid cat. You ran into a tree. What's the matter need more training?" Yuki taunted. Slap!!! Yuki got slapped. "OMG!!! I actually hit him!" He thought. Yuki was knocked out. Kyo walked on. He saw Hatori's car. "What the hell is he doin here?" He thought. He saw him talking to Tohru. She was blushing. "What are they talking about?" He whispered to himself. Kyo decided to walk in on them. "But what should I say?" He thought. When he decided not to Tohru walked home, and Hatori drove away.

-Home-

It was midnight and Yuki didn't get any sleep. He had a hand mark on his cheek. "I'm going to get that cat back." He said to himself. Yuki stayed up all night wondering how he should get him back. There were plenty of ways to do it but Yuki wanted to do the worst thing he could think of. But he couldn't make up his mind. Yuki went downstairs to get something to eat. "The door was unlocked do I let myself in." someone said. Yuki jumped. "Hatori. What are you doing here this late?" Yuki asked.


	4. The Confession

Hearts Shattered and Healed

Disclaimer: SAME AS LAST CHAPPIE So IM NOT SAYING ANUTHING! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chappie: 4

* * *

Previous chapter- "Hatori! What are you doing here so late?"

* * *

"Ayame and Shigure called me over." He answered. Hari looked at Yuki's face and saw he had a murderous look on it. "Where's my snake of a brother?" he muttered silently. He walked silently everywhere but couldn't find him. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled a voice. It had come from Kyo's room. Yuki raced upstairs and Hari followed. When they got to the room they saw one very angry Kyo and one sleepy Ayame.

"What the heck are you in my bed for idiot!" yelled Kyo. "Sleeping if you haven't noticed." said Ayame with a big grin. "Um…who's making all the racket you'll wake Tohru up." said a voice. "SHIGURE!" yelled Kyo and Yuki, "Did you invite Ayame!" Shigure was silent and thinking for a moment. "Maybe" was his reply. They glared daggers into him. "Um…I guess now is a great time for me to run now…" he said with a guilty look on his face. "Don't worry Shigure," said Ayame in a dramatic voice, "Even if the world should turn against you, I'll stand by your side!" "Shut up retards," spat Yuki, "Hatori is here to pick you up Ayame." Ayame had a surprised look when he noticed Hari there. "Well bye and goodnight!" he said cheerfully. Everyone sweat drops.

Just as everyone is going downstairs quietly trying not to wake Tohru up, they ran into her in the hallway. "Oh? Hello everyone." She greeted. "TOHRU! So nice to see you dear!" exclaimed Ayame, "Sorry to wake you Miss. Honda." said Yuki apologetically. "It's nothing." she said smiling. "So Tohru how about some snacks and some tea? Thanks for being a doll." said Ayame. Smack. "Owie!" cried Ayame, "You didn't have to hit me so hard Kyo." "Please, your killing me…please do me a favor and go away." whined Kyo who is now dramatically on the floor. "Now that's just rude" Ayame said. "Ayame." called Hari. Ayame looked up. "It's time to go now." Hari said. "Well see you later everyone!" Ayame exclaimed. And they walked right out the door.

**In the car**

"Hari?" "What is it Ayame" "I was wondering, how do you feel about Tohru?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Hari asked back

"You know what I mean!" Ayame demanded

"I'm sorry but I don't." Hari answered

"Hari!"

"Do you have feelings for her?" Ayame asked

Hari paused at thought about his answer.

"Like what feeling?"

"Nevermind…" said Ayame giving up.

"We're here." said Hari.

**Next Morning**

"Good morning everyone!" said Tohru cheerfully. "Morning." replied Kyo. "Good morning Miss. Honda. "Why good morning Tohru!" greeted Shigure, "Can I talk to you really quickly over hear?" "Of course" she said and walked over to him. Shigure closed the door behind him. "What is it?" she asked. "Do you have feelings for Hari?" he asked quickly. Tohru blushed. "W-what do you mean?" she asked back.

"You know what I mean!"

"Umm…no comment?" she answered hoping she could get away.

"Please give me a yes or no answer!" said Shigure whining.

"Umm…can you please tell me why you are asking this?"

"Well it's hard to explain." He said, "But please answer me!"

"I'm sorry Shigure but I have to get to school." she said

"It's a Saturday today"

"Oh."

"Just tell me." he said.

"Okay then…I do have feelings for him." she said blushing.

'I knew it' thought Shigure.

"Umm…I-I have to meet Hana and Uo at the park today, so I really have to go now." she said.

"Okay bye Tohru!" he said cheerfully.

* * *

A/N: So how do you guys like it? Anyways thanks everyone who reviewed! And those who haven't please do! And sorry for the long wait! 


End file.
